


Bad Ships

by LordHonk0803, YousoroBigGay



Category: Gabriel DropOut (Anime), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!, YuruYuri, 悪魔のリドル | Akuma no Riddle | Riddle Story of Devil
Genre: Cancerous, DontReadThis, FUCK, Gay, ItsBad, STAHP, WHATTHEFUCK, WhatDidISay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-13 11:10:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14747711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordHonk0803/pseuds/LordHonk0803, https://archiveofourown.org/users/YousoroBigGay/pseuds/YousoroBigGay
Summary: These are bad, this is a warning you will cringe, we warned you.Every Thursday we will post two chapters, basically we pick a random character from an anime and ship him/her with another character.





	1. Daniel - Yui and Vignette First Pokemon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Professor Shiny

Yui and Vignette stood inside the Professor’s lab to receive their long awaited pokemon. “Professor?” Vignette said looking around the lab. Yui wasn’t really helping look for her as her attention was more focused on the long shelves lining the walls. Pokeballs filled the shelves each one had a small tag under them. Yui stepped closer reading one of the labels. 

Shiny Bidoof  
Caught on Route 14  
“PeanutButter”

“Shiiiiiiny~!” The professor sang as she walked into the lab, noticing Yui admiring her collection she walked over to her. “Owaaa I see you noticed my collection of shiny pokemon.” 

“These are shinies?” Yui asked surprised, “There are so many.”

“I like to collect as many as I can. Anyway you girls are here for your first Pokemon am I wrong?” She asked walking over to the tables. 

“Yes Professor Ohara.” Vignette said joining Yui and the professor.

“Professor Shiny.” She quickly replied.

“What?” Vignette asked a little confused.

“Call me Professor Shiny.”

“Okay, Professor Shiny-” 

“Yeeees how may I help you?’ Professor O’hara said interrupting Vignette.

“We are here for our first pokemon.”

“Okay, have you decided on which one yet?” 

“Yes.” Yui and Vignette said.

“Yui what will your starter be?”

“Squirtle.” Professor walked over to her desk and grabbed a pokeball out of the drawer.

“What would you like to name it?”

“Name it?” 

“Yeah it is required ever since the Pokemon Lives Matter march, by law they get to have a name.” 

“Okay…..Ummm let's name it Umi.”

“Umi?”

“Yeah she’s one of the back up dancers of the number one idol in the universe Nico Yazawa.” 

“Okay.” Mari took out a sharpie and wrote Umi on the pokeball. She then handed it to Yui, ‘Now Vignette who do you choose?” 

“Charmander and I will name it Wilbert.” Vignette said happily.

Mari grabbed another pokeball and wrote Wilbert on the bottom of it, handing it to Vignette she pointed at the door. “Alright have fun but, don’t let the pokemon die or your nuzlocke is over.”

“What?” Yui asked.

“Nothing just go enjoy the world of pokemon.”  
______________________________________________

The two new pokemon trainers stood at the edge of grass right outside their village. “So do we like just run in the grass until one shows up?” Yui asked.

“I guess, I’ve never done this before. We can try.” Vignette took off into the grass first followed by Yui they ran in circles for a few minutes before they realised that wasn’t working. “Yui….” Vignette said hunched over catching her breath. “This isn’t working.”

“Where are the wild pokemon then?” They both started to walk further into the grass. 

Swirling black lights started to swirl around Vignette. “What’s going.” In an instant she was threw up in the air, “What the fuuuuuuuuuuu……” Her vision went black moments later she was standing on a small platform in the air. Looking down she saw Yui standing on the ground way below her. “Yui! What’s happening?”

“I don’t know!”

She looked in front of her where another platform was, something started to appear on it. “There’s a pokemon!” Vignette yelled. “I’m gonna catch it!” 

“What pokemon is it?!”

“I don’t know? It’s some sort of yellow worm.”

“Yellow worm? Oh that’s a Weedle!”

“Leedle? Okay well Leedle get ready to be mine.” She pulled out her pokeball. “Wilbert I choose you!” She threw her pokeball and a red flash came out forming the Charmander she choose. “Wilbert scratch.” The wild pokemon sprayed Wilbert with string before it reached the other platform. “Why are you going so slow? Wilbert scratch again.” Slowly Wilbert made it to the pokemon and attacked it. “Okay I need to throw a pokeball at it,” she reached into her purse. “I knew this would’ve come in handy.” She threw the pokeball it opened and sucked the pokemon in. It shook once, twice, then stars shot out of it. ‘Yes-” Suddenly everything went black, moments later she opened her eyes. She was laying on her back in the grass.

Yui helped her up to her feet, “Did you catch it?” 

She grabbed the other pokeball out of her purse, “I caught the Leedle.”

“It’s a Weedle.”

“Well now it’s name is Leedle.”


	2. Tyler - Maki and Tapris First Pokemon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maki and Tapris gotta catch em all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maki wants to go home  
> Tapris wants pokemon

Chapter 1:

Maki and Tapris

 

“Welcome to the world of pokemon!” Professor Kurosawa said, welcoming a tall red-haired girl and a shorter girl with a star-shaped accessory in her hair and a pair of white wings sprouting from her back. “Today, I shall be granting you two with some pokemon of your very own!” Kurosawa lifted her lab coat to the side revealing three pokeballs attached to her belt. She took them off and threw each one to let them out. 

“What the hell are those Dia?” Maki asked, honestly not even sure why she was there in the first place.

“Maki! You mustn't say Hell! God will surely not be happy!”

“What the fuck are you supposed to be? Some sort of angel role-play cosplayer?”

“I’m an actual angel Maki!” Tapris said with a huge smile that caused for a bright light to radiate from her body. 

“Put that thing away!”

“My smile?” Confused, Tapris pointed at her face, tilting her head slightly.

“That stupid light!”

“That’s my innocence and radiance Maki, I can’t put it away.”

“The three pokemon standing before you are Turtwig, the grass type, Chimchar, the fire type, and Piplup, the water type. Go ahead and make your picks!”

“Dia, seriously, what is going on? Why am I here? What are you doing? Who is this stupid angel girl? Why do you have pokemon?”

“The three pokemon standing before you are Turtwig, the grass type, Chimchar, the fire type, and Piplup, the water type. Go ahead and make your picks!”

“Oh my gosh… It’s like we’re trapped in a game! Dia must an NPC, which is why she’s repeating herself when you talk to her!”

“What…”

“Haven’t you ever watched Jumanji Maki?”

Maki thought back to a while ago, remembering a distinct moment at Nico’s house where they watched a movie similar to what Tapris described. “Okay listen, even if any of the bullshit you just said is true, when did we get here? And why are we here?”

“It must mean we are the chosen ones!” Tapris said joyously, beaming light once again, much to Maki’s dismay.

“If that’s the case…”

“We have to complete the game in order to leave! Let’s start with doing what professor Kurosawa says.” Tapris walked up to the pokemon, kneeling down to take a closer look at her options. “I’ll take this little cutie!” She smiled and reached over to pick up the Piplup. “Which one do you want Maki?” 

“Eh? I don’t care, hand me the monkey. I just wanna get out of here.”

“So, Maki, you’ve decided on the fire type pokemon, Chimchar?” Dia spoke up again, this time with new _dia_ log. Hehe. get it? Dia-log. Dialog. Whatever. No one appreciates my jokes.

“Yeah, sure… Wait, why is Dia of all people the professor in a pokemon game world?”

“God works in mysterious ways…” Tapris said quietly, staring up at the sky, holding the Piplup to her heart. Maki just stared at her like she was literally insane.

“Would you like to give your pokemon a nickname?”

“Say what?”

“Would you like to give your pokemon a nickname?”

“No, I honestly do not care enough to-” 

“Great! Now that you have your very own pokemon, your adventure can truly begin!” Dia pointed at some tall grass that suddenly appeared behind them. “Wild pokemon may jump out at you if you step into tall grass. Luckily, you have your very own pokemon to battle wild pokemon with. Here, take this.” Dia held out six pokeballs to both Maki and Tapris. “You can use these pokeballs to capture wild pokemon. By catching wild pokemon, you will complete the pokedex. Once you complete the pokedex, you’re adventure will be complete!”

“So once we complete the pokedex we can leave?”

“Once you complete the pokedex, you’re adventure will be complete!”

 “Right… Tapris, do you know how many pokemon there are in this game?”

 “If memory serves me right, this world is based off of pokemon Diamond and Pearl, so there must be 151!” Maki stood silently for a moment, thinking about what Tapris said. “Um, Maki? You good there?”

 “I figured it out!”

“What, what? Did you find us a quicker way out? Come on, tell me!”

“Dia is the professor because this is pokemon _Dia_ mond!” Tapris looked at Maki now like she was the mad one.

Again, no one gets my Dia jokes.

“Anywhooo, let’s go capture some pokemon!” Tapris said happily. She carried her Piplup into the grass and watched as a bird suddenly flew at her. “Woah this is it! My very first real pokemon battle!” She whipped out her pokedex and scanned the bird pokemon.

“Starly, the starling pokemon. This pokemon may look innocent, but if angered… you’re fucked.”

“Oh, really? That thing? Looks like it couldn’t even hurt a bug type!” Tapris said. “Huh? Maki? Aren’t you gonna laugh at my joke?”

“Oh… I wasn’t listening. I’m trying to get some reception with my phone but it hasn’t been working out so well.”

“Whatever, go, Tapris-Sun!” 

“What did you just say?” 

“I said the name of my Piplup, Tapris-Sun. You should have named your Chimchar, it would help you grow a closer attachment to it!”

“That’s stupid. Just catch the dumb bird already so we can get moving.”

“Right!” Tapris made some dumb motion where she pretended to turn around a hat that she wasn’t even wearing so that it was facing backwards, and then she threw the pokeball like a baseball player pitched to the batter. “Aw, what? I missed!? That was never a feature in the games!” The Starly, now angered, flapped its wings and took off to the sky, flying full speed at Tapris. “Waaaah! Maki help!” Tapris ran away and hid behind a tree. Once out of sight, the Starly found a new target- Tapris-Sun. It flew at the little Piplup and used wing attack, taking the penguin to the ground.

Maki stood there, not giving a single shit, just twirling her hair with her left index finger. Her Chimchar, however, was enraged. It began to beat on its chest and screech like your average chimpanzee. Chimchar took in a deep breath, and with a powerful exhale, flames blew at the Starly, leaving a slight burn on its wing.

 “Nice one, Maki!” Tapris yelled from the tree. “Go on, catch it!”

 “I don’t want that stupid bird.” Chimchar looked at Maki, feeling a bit gloom.

“Look what you did Maki! Chimchar worked hard to help you capture that Starly! The least you could do is reward him by giving him a new friend!”

Maki looked at her Chimchar again, suddenly feeling guilty. “Fine, I’ll catch the bird… I mean, Starly. Will that make you happy?” Chimchar looked up happily at his trainer and smiled. Maki couldn’t help but smile back. She took a pokeball and walked up to Starly. She picked up Starly in her arms and with the pokeball open, she tried to forcefully shove Stary inside. “Just… get… in there!” She yelled, struggling to keep just a wing inside the ball. “Tapris, how do I do this?”

“Have you never played pokemon before Maki?” 

“No!”

“What in the heck Maki! As soon as we get out of this world and into our own, we are playing pokemon together!”

“I don’t even know who you are!”

“Just put Starly down and throw the ball at it!”

“Get out from behind the tree!” 

After a little bit of arguing, and helping each other, Tapris and Maki successfully captured their first pokemon, and were now on their way to becoming the best fucking pokemon trainers the Sinnoh region had ever seen.

 

_Preview For Part Two (coming sometime idk)_

“Hey Maki? I’ve been meaning to ask you something.” 

“Yeah?”

“Have you ever, you know… sinned?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dia is best professor


	3. Daniel - Ayano and Hanayo Bad Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SENPAI IS MINE NO ONE ELSE'S MINE!!!

Ayano Sugiura stayed up all night melting her heart into a confession letter she planned to give to her beloved Senpai Hanayo Koizumi. Ayano always knew she would fall in love one day, she just never thought love would be this hard to achieve. She wanted Hanayo more than anything, she was willing to do anything to be with her. ANYTHING. Walking into her bathroom she rummaged through one of the drawers and pulled out a picture of her idolized rice eating senpai. Sticking it to the mirror she started to talk going over what she wanted to say.

“I love you!” Ayano shook her head in disapprovement, “not enough. I love you senpai I have for the past eternity.” She frowned at the picture. “Dammit, why can’t I get this right. One more time, this one is it I can feel it.” She stared deeply at the picture. “Senpai, I love you, I have for a while now. I want to be that special person in your life,” Sweat started run down the side of her face as her anxiety went up. “Oh, what’s that you’re not interested, you found someone else? Who isn’t me! No, no, no it’s fine. I’m perfectly calm but, I’ll give you a couple seconds to rephrase that and accept my confession or I will kill you and every single soul that comes remotely close to my senpai.” She took the picture into her hands. “Oh Senpai how I love you so.” She kissed the picture, “I just hope those other dimwitted dream killing unaffectionate girls don’t try anything with MY Senpai.” Smiling ear to ear she put the picture back in the drawer and headed to bed for the rest of the night.  
_____________________

Waking up early Ayano got dressed, grabbed her backpack and headed off the school. All she could think about was Senpai and how she’d react to her confession. Arriving at the school she threw everything into her locker and headed over to her senpai’s classroom. Looking in she saw Senpai and what she really didn’t want to see, there was a short orange haired girl holding her Senpai’s hand. She started to breathe heavily at the thought of her being to late but, that couldn’t be possible because Senpai was strictly reserved for her and only her. Right? Marching in the classroom she stood in front of the girl, “w….w...w.w.what are you d..d.d.doin..g?” Ayano asked knowing clearly what the girl was doing. 

“Are you lost?” The girl asked, “This is a third year classroom.”

Ayano grabbed the girls hand and yanked her away. “She is mine and only mine, I love her.” She growled. 

Hanayo stood in front of the girl with a look of anger, “Leave, we don’t tolerate violence here.”

Ayano was feeling all sorts of emotions at the moment, confusion on what her Senpai was doing, hatred towards the bitch that caused this, love for Senpai, and pain at the thought of losing Senpai. “Senpai I love you, I wanna go out with you, I want you to love me.”

“I’m sorry but those feelings are one-sided.” Hanayo responded.

“What?” Ayano asked, “What did you just say.” Ayano started to laugh, “Senpai I love you, I’m doing this for you.” Pushing Hanayo to the side she grabbed the girl by her orange locks and started to repeatedly bang her head on the desk knocking her unconscious. Hanayo ran out the classroom yelling for help. Ayano let the girl’s body fall to the ground. “Where do you think you’re going Senpai! You haven’t accepted my love yet!” Ayano ran out the room chasing after her Senpai, catching up to Hanayo she talked her to the ground. Now straddling her Ayano held her hands around Hanayo’s throat. “Love me Senpai!. LOVE ME!” Ayano yelled strangling the girl to death. “WHY WON’T YOU LOVE ME?”


	4. Tyler - Gabriel and Mizorogi Bad Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mizorogi is in love... with an angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know this is bad just kill me now

Mizorogi finished slicking back his hair, straightening his tie and brushing his teeth. He was ready- ready to get some pussy. “Teeth are looking white, my outfit looks alright… I think I’m ready!” He turned to his bedroom, where his exotic pet monkey was perched up on his bed frame.

“Umi, I’m heading out! But before that, I’m gonna need to practice.” He got down on one knee and looked Umi the Chimpanzee in the eyes. “Just pretend to be Gabriel for me now, okay Umi?” The monkey just stared at him like it wanted a banana. “Gabriel, I… I’ve been thinking on this for a very long time and I… well, to be honest, I’m going bananas for you.” He said awkwardly, to which Umi turned away. “Eh!? Come on Umi, cooperate with me a little here!” Umi turned back and looked at Mizorogi once more. “Alright, this will be the one… Gabriel, I know you’ve told me you’re a fallen angel and all but, I think I’m the one falling for you.” He pulled out a bosom of roses from behind his back and presented them to his monkey. Umi grabbed the roses and tried to eat them. “Umi, no!”

-

Here he was, face to face with the love of his life. He’d fallen for girls before, but never before did he like someone as unique as Gabriel. He was nervous, beads of sweat rolled down his face like Niagra Falls. He smiled at Gabriel, who stared back with a blank expression. “G-Gabriel, I… I-I-I think I’m a fallen angel- I mean… you’re an angel- I mean, you’re falling- I mean- I’m falling for you- Wait… No I’ve got this all wrong.”

“What do you want? If you don’t want coffee then get on outta here.”

Mizorogi stood there, shocked. The love of his life, the one he’d devoted so much time and energy into, the one who always served his his coffee every Tuesday. The one he tipped so heavily… She only wanted to make money! She didn’t care about Mizorogi at all, all she cared about was getting a good tip! “Gabriel, you… You don’t like me?” “How do you know my name creep?”

“Ah!” he acted as if she’d shot an arrow right through his heart. Which in all honesty, she had. She was literally pointing a bow at him with an arrow drawn.

“Get out or I’ll shoot ya.” “Gabriel, wait! I… I want to know if… I know how much you like coffee and all, and… I want to know if you’d like to grind my coffee beans… Wait, no, that came out wrong!”

“Master, can I shoot this weirdo?”

“No Gabriel, we’ve been over this!” Master came around from behind the counter and came up to the table where Mizorogi was seated. “Here you go sir, here’s your coffee. I’m so sorry about Gabriel, she’s still new to the job.” He smiled apologetically, his mustache curving with the edges of his lips. Mizorogi couldn’t help but think that his mustache was very impressive.

“Oh, don’t worry about it,  _ Master _ .” He said with extra emphasis on the his name. Master seemingly got the message Mizorogi was conveying, because a blush spread across his face as he turned around back to his counter. Gabriel followed closely behind him and left Mizorogi alone at the table, swooning over the new love of his life, Master, his soon to be master.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> plot twist- he's gay


End file.
